


Never Again

by crosschord



Series: The Crow and the Snow Angel: A Series of QroWin Drabbles [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Qrowin - Freeform, snowbirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crosschord/pseuds/crosschord
Summary: “You could’ve gotten yourself killed!” Qrow yelled, not caring who could hear him. He was frustrated and pissed off. He had been sent to help the Atlas military with a minor skirmish, which led to a small Grimm invasion. It would have been easily taken care of by himself if Winter hadn’t come along and...butted in. “Seriously, why the hell were you out there?!”





	Never Again

“Qrow!”

“.........Qrow!”

“............QROW BRANWEN!”

Winter stalked after Qrow, eyes narrowed, fists clenched. No matter how much she called after him, the other man wouldn’t stop. “Qrow! Slow down! What is wrong with you?!”

Qrow stopped suddenly and whirled around, Winter just managing to stop before crashing into him. He looked down at her, his own eyes flashing in anger. “Just what the hell was that back there?” he asked, resisting the urge to grab and shake her.

“I was  _helping_ you,” Winter replied through gritted teeth. “Or are you too damn stubborn to accept my assistance once in awhile?”

“You could’ve gotten yourself killed!” Qrow yelled, not caring who could hear him. He was frustrated and pissed off. He had been sent to help the Atlas military with a minor skirmish, which led to a small Grimm invasion. It would have been easily taken care of by himself if Winter hadn’t come along and...butted in. “Seriously, why the hell were you out there?!”

“You think I can’t handle myself out in the field? Besides, you could’ve gotten killed as well!” Winter cried, pointing a finger in Qrow’s face. She had finished directing civilians to the safe zone when she heard about the Grimm attack. Leaving her soldiers to finish arresting the last of the dissidents, she rushed off to help with the monsters, finding Qrow in the middle of a fight. She quickly joined in, dispatching the last of the Grimm in no time.

Qrow turned his back to her, running a hand through his hair in a frustrated gesture. “Wouldn’t be the first time,” he said, not wanting to look at Winter, at the anguished look on her face. The thought of losing her....

A hand on his shoulder derailed his train of thought and he slowly turned, bringing himself to look at Winter again. “I can handle myself perfectly well, old man,” she told him, her voice low but angry. “I have extensive training, combat skills and the ability to fight almost any enemy. Do  _not_ presume I cannot handle myself while fighting a mere Grimm.”

“I....” Qrow rested his hands on Winter’s shoulders as he dropped his head, unable to look at her again. “I didn’t want to lose you. I.....” He looked up, looking Winter in the eye. “Don’t do that, never again.”

A hard blow against his face caused Qrow to stumble back and look at Winter in shock, a hand pressed against his face. “What the hell, Ice Queen?!”

Winter faced him, a clenched fist trembling at her side. “And what about my feelings?!” She took a few steps forward and got in his face, her nose inches from his. “You,” she hissed, a finger poking Qrow’s chest, “You worry about losing me? What about my feelings? What about the thoughts that race through my head whenever I hear you got sent on another mission? When you don’t bother to contact anyone for weeks at a time? How do you think I feel?!”

Qrow’s eyes widened as Winter spoke, her voice growing louder after each sentence. In all honesty, he had never thought about her feelings. It was a bit selfish of him, he supposed, but...it helped. It was better if he didn’t think about her missing him while he was away in some other kingdom, unsure of whether or not he would return.

“I’m sorry,” whispered Qrow. “I....” Without thinking, he pulled Winter into a hug, his arms tight around her waist. Winter tensed, aware of the soldiers around them, wondering if and when this would get back to Ironwood.

Winter allowed herself to enjoy the feel of his body pressed against hers for a brief moment before disengaging herself and stepping back. Clearing her throat, she looked at him, her cheeks slightly red. “I forgive you. Don’t do it again.”

Qrow smirked, enjoying the fact he managed to get Winter flustered. “I won’t. You can rescue me anytime you want.”

“Good.” Winter sighed, smoothing down her immaculate uniform. “Now, I must be getting back to Atlas. General Ironwood is expecting a report.”

“All right.” Qrow knew his time with her was going to be short. He resisted the urge to kiss her goodbye, knowing she would only hit him again. “See you soon, Ice Queen.”

Winter nodded, a sudden thought coming to her. “Would....you like to accompany me back to Atlas? I’m sure the General would like to speak to you as well about today.”

Qrow’s smirk turned into a slow grin. “Only if I can stay in your cabin.”

Footsteps echoed throughout the small ship as Winter led Qrow through the corridors. He tried not to eye the soldiers as they walked by, going about their business, but he had an aversion to the military. Qrow had never been a fan of them.

Well, except for one member.

Since Winter had so generously offered him a ride back to Atlas, he decided to take her up on her offer, especially since she reluctantly agreed to let him stay in her cabin. The trip back to Atlas would only take a day, but it would give him some much needed alone time with her.

Qrow knew Winter could handle herself in combat. He had first-hand knowledge of that fact. But seeing a Grimm come up behind her and almost swipe her head off was a troubling thought. He didn’t know what he would do if he lost her like that.

Winter stopped in front of her quarters and pressed a few buttons, releasing the lock on her door. With a quiet whoosh, the door slid open, revealing a small, but comfortable room.

“Come in,” Winter said, as she stepped into the room. Qrow followed her in and looked around, raising an eyebrow at the furnishings. She didn’t have much, just the basic necessities, along with a small closet for the items she needed while travelling.

She turned and looked at Qrow, taking in his expression. “I don’t live here. I only stay here when I’m travelling, so I don’t need much.”

“I know,” Qrow chuckled, setting his weapon down on the floor and leaning it against the wall. “I was just hoping your crew won’t hear you in a little while.”

“And what do you mean b--” Winter’s words were cut off by Qrow’s lips on hers, the kiss soft but wanting. It was as if he wanted her to know that he cared, that he worried about her, that he didn’t want her to put herself in danger like that for him again.

After a moment Winter pulled away, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. “Make yourself comfortable,” she told Qrow, walking to the door. “I’ll return after we set off and are in the air.”

Qrow chuckled and watched Winter walk off, disappointed her uniform jacket covered her toned ass. Once the door closed again, he kicked his shoes off and flopped onto her bed, stretching out and pillowing his hands behind his head. The bed was comfortable, albeit small, but he could make it work later on.

Closing his eyes, he listened to the ship go through it’s preparations, and the hum of the engine as it started. A small jolt shook the ship as it finally lifted into the air, taking off for Atlas. Qrow let his thoughts drift again, the fight with the Grimm from earlier fresh in his mind.

_Qrow swung his scythe and watched the blade cut cleanly through the Grimm in front of him, then swiftly turned and took down two more in quick succession. A mental count told him there were at least six more waiting to be killed and he had no time to take a break._

_Suddenly, a white blur flew past him and a flash of silver swiftly cut down a Grimm a few feet away from him. He blinked as Winter landed gracefully on her feet and looked over her shoulder at him. “Need some help, old man?”_

_Another Grimm went down as Qrow yelled back to Winter. “I think I can handle this, Ice Queen!” With a jump and a turn he landed near Winter and watched as she rapidly killed another fiend._

_Suddenly, without warning, another Grimm rose up behind Winter, it’s claws long, and deadly. In the process of taking down a Grimm, Winter didn’t notice it’s presence, nor the fact one of it’s paws was ready to swipe and kill her._

_Qrow froze, the scene before him unfolding in slow motion. He watched as Winter realized what was behind her and turned, her position putting her at a disadvantage to the Grimm._

_Finally snapping out of his reverie, he leaped up and brought his scythe down in an arc, slicing the Grimm clean in half. He took his anger out on the remaining Grimm, reminding himself to yell at Winter when the fight was over._

Qrow brought a hand to his forehead and rubbed it, not wanting to think anymore. He knew Winter had been in danger other times, but it was the fact that he was there, that he saw firsthand her near-death experience. He clenched his hand in a fist and hit it against the mattress, swearing out loud. “Dammit!”

“Is something wrong?” Winter walked over to the bed and looked down at him, a concerned look on her face. Qrow blinked and sat up, surprised he didn’t hear her come in. After pulling her gloves off and setting them on her desk, she sat down next to him and started to pull the pins from her bun.

“N-No.” Qrow was fascinated as he watched Winter, her hair slowly coming loose and falling down her back. He reached out and twisted a strand around his finger, watching the light hit the silvery-white strands. “Just thinking.”

Winter stood and started to remove pieces of her uniform, wanting to be comfortable for the journey home. First her jacket, then her vest were pulled off, and carefully laid over the back of a chair. Her boots were next, and those were placed next to her desk. Qrow got off the bed and went over to her, standing behind her.

“Need some help?” He murmured in her ear, causing Winter to jump slightly. Sliding one hand up her side, his other one pushed hair away from her neck as he leaned down to press a kiss just under her jaw.

Winter let out a soft moan. She needed this, wanted this. At this point, she didn’t care if one of her soldiers mentioned to Ironwood that she had a guest on board, staying in her cabin. But she was stressed, tense, and in dire need of a distraction. Qrow somehow sensed this and pulled away, bringing his hands up to massage her shoulders.

“That feels good,” Winter sighed, relaxing slightly. The weariness from her assignment earlier started to leave her as her muscles lost some of their tension. “I needed this.”

Placing a hand on her arm and turning her around, Qrow looked her in the eye. “Is everything all right?” he asked, concerned for Winter. It was odd seeing her like this, so....subdued.

Winter nodded, moving to sit on the bed. “I...came close to losing you, that’s all.” Qrow sat next to her waiting for her to keep speaking. “It’s been a long day, and I....” Unable to think about what to say next, she instead leaned in and kissed him.

Surprised at the sudden gesture, Qrow tilted his head and deepened the kiss, moaning a bit at the feel of her fingers running through his hair. His own hands reached up and deftly unbuttoned her blouse, pushing it off of her and tossing it somewhere on the floor.

Qrow finally broke the kiss and grinned at Winter, pulling his own shirt over his head and throwing it to the floor. “Don’t worry Ice Queen, you won’t lose me. After all, you can’t get rid of me that easily.”

Winter rolled her eyes and pushed at Qrow’s chest, prompting him to lay flat on the bed. “If you get killed on the field, old man, it will be by my hand.”

“Is that so?” Qrow grabbed Winter’s wrists, and after a moment of struggling, he managed to flip her over onto her back, his teeth running over the sensitive spot on her neck. “From what I can tell, you’re not even close to being at my level combat-wise. Remember, I always win.”

Winter wanted to argue with him, but found that she couldn’t form a coherent thought. Not when Qrow was doing all of the things she liked with his mouth, his hands, and his tongue.

For now, she would enjoy this. They both would. At least for a little while the troubling thoughts wouldn’t bother them.


End file.
